GaaSakur Fanfic An unexpected love
by bkeller1976
Summary: Sakura is feeling lonely and helpless after their last mission, feeling that she will never regain that what was lost. In an unexpected person, she is able to open her heart again, but must deal with many trials in the process.
1. Chapter 1 Aiding Loneliness

The sun begins to set on another day in the Hidden Leaf Village. As the breeze begins to pick up a little extra chill and the sky has a mixture of orange haze to the night sky, we have two visitors entering the village after passing the checkpoint.

I really don't know about this place sometimes," Gaara says, face showing no expression. "What do you mean, Gaara? You know a lot of people from this village," replies Temari. "Besides, you are the Kazekage and the people here respect you for that."

"I know, but it just seems some people still keep their distance from me, even more than usual. Did you see the look the guards at the checkpoint gave us?" Gaara eyes shift to left slightly as they walk. "They looked at me like I am a freak."

"Now, now Gaara. I think you are over-reacting a little bit. I am sure they were just tired of being at their post," a consoling Temari says. "I mean everyone is busy getting ready for the Chunin exams, so they are probably on a double shift."

"Of course, some people do hold grudges for a long time," Temari says to herself. "I mean it has been three years since we were tricked by Orochimaru to attack the village and Gaara was overcome by the Shukaku." They end up at the hotel.

"Don't you have to meet a certain someone, Temari?" Gaara face is showing the usual lack of emotion. "Well, yeah. I am meeting up with Shikamaru-kun," Temari replies with her face blushing, "but I wanted to make sure you got checked in first."

"It is ok. I want to take a walk around and clear my head before turning in," Gaara comments. "Go have fun spending time with Shikamaru. Tell him I say hello. Who knows, maybe I will run into Naruto while I am out."

Temari agrees and heads off to meet up with her beau. Gaara begins to walk down the street and lets out a deep sigh. "Man, this town seems awfully quiet. I am beginning to think I don't like visiting this village." Gaara stares at the ground while walking.

"Gaara!! Gaara!!" a voice yells out. Gaara raises his head to see Kiba and Ino walking towards him. "Hello Kiba. Ino. It sure has been a while since I last saw you two," Gaara replies, his face showing a very small glimmer of happiness. "What are you two up to?"

"Well, Kiba-kun is taking me to a movie. We finally have no missions thanks to the Chunin exams so we decided to spend some time together." "Kiba-_kun?!_" Gaara says aloud. "Heh, yeah we have been dating for about six months now," replies Kiba.

"Come-on Kiba-kun, we need to get going or we will be late for the movie," exclaims Ino. "Right, right Ino-chan. Well Gaara, I got to go but I will see you at the Chunin Exam meetings tomorrow." And with that the happy couple is off.

Gaara continues to walk down the road and runs into Neji and TenTen. Unfortunately, they are too busy to stay and chat as they are on a date as well. Further down the village street, Gaara sees Rock Lee at a nearby stand.

Just as Gaara is about to yell out hello, he suddenly hesitates as a young lady grabs a hold of Lee's arm and drags him off in another direction. Gaara's face releases a sorrowful smirk. "Heh, even Lee has found a girl. Will wonders never cease."

At that moment, he feels a hand on his shoulder and an arm around his neck. "Well hello there, Mr. Kazekage. What reason do I have to pleasure of seeing you in the village?" a voice asks. Gaara looks on his left to see Naruto smiling at him.

A small smile begins to form on his face. "Well, Naruto it is good to see you doing well. I hope the village is treating you right." Gaara gives Naruto a slight jab in the side. "So you want to catch up over a meal – my treat of course."

Naruto's lifts his left arm up and scratches the back of his head and replies, "Normally, I would love to Gaara, but my dinner plans are already booked with a special lady." Naruto then points across the way to where Hinata is waiting for him.

Gaara's smile dissipates from his face as Naruto release his grip from Gaara's shoulder. "Sorry about that Gaara, can I take rain check on that?" The small smiles leaves Gaara. He agrees as Naruto runs off to meet Hinata. Gaara makes a left at the next street.

Gaara continues to walk down the road, his feeling of loneliness growing ever stronger. "Man, I can't believe everyone has a girlfriend," he says to himself. "I have been so busy as the Kazekage I haven't had time to meet anyone special."

Just as he was about turn around and head back to the hotel, Gaara notices someone sitting on a bench all alone. As he walks closer he notices that it is Sakura sulking, her head down in sorrow staring at the ground with tears in her eyes.

Gaara considers just turning the other way and letting her be, but for some reason he feels compelled to talk to her. "H-hello Sakura, is this seat next to you taken?" Sakura stares up at Gaara and shakes her head while wiping tears away. Gaara takes a seat.

"I couldn't help but notice that something seems wrong. Is this something you can talk about?" Gaara looks over at the cherry blossom medical ninja. "I can't believe I am doing this," he thinks inside, "how can I help her? I can't help myself."

"Well, it was the result of our team's last mission," Sakura replies. "I lost someone very precious to me and it just seems harder and harder to get him back. I have never felt so alone and helpless before in my entire life. I don't know what to do."

"Sasuke, huh?" replies Gaara. He sits there deep in thought for a couple of seconds before he continues. "Well Sakura, I am sure that everything will turn out in the end. What ever is meant to be will be, I believe in your abilities."

Sakura lifts her head again and looks over to see the light blue eyes of Gaara stare right at her. "You have grown quite a bit since the last time I was here even more than when you came to my village to heal my brother. Your skills keep getting stronger."

Sakura begins to wipe the tears from her face. "Wow, I have never seen this side of Gaara before. I never thought he could be sensitive like this." Sakura's spirits begin to be lifted and she has this strange feeling inside of her heart.

"As for the loneliness, I understand that very well," Gaara continues. "You have people here in the village that care about you, like Naruto and even myself, so you should never feel alone." Gaara's in a little disbelief of what he just said, but continues.

"Especially in Naruto. I mean he is there not only by his words and his actions, but even in his clumsy and dumb moments as well." Gaara gives a little smile after that comment. Sakura then smiles and giggles aloud, "Thank you Kazekage. I needed that."

Gaara then stands up from the bench. "Please Sakura, call me Gaara." Gaara's stone cold face begins to blush a little again as he says, "You know, I never did thank you properly for saving my brother a while back. How about I treat you to dinner?"

Gaara turns and extends his hand out to the strawberry haired woman. Sakura has a shocked look on her face and then suddenly begins to blush as well. "Well I am a little hungry. Sure, Gaara, that would be nice." Sakura grabs his hand as she gets up.

The two head off and enjoy a very nice dinner at a local hibachi restaurant, sharing stories and memories over the past couple of years. As the two depart the restaurant, Sakura thanks Gaara and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

Gaara just stands there with little expression, but his eyes convey a hint of surprise from the soft kiss. Sakura give a flirtatious little smile. "Thank you for tonight, Gaara. Maybe we can do this again," she says as she walks back home.

Gaara heads back to the hotel. On the way back he places his hand on the location of Sakuras kiss. A small smile begins to grow on his face as his cheeks become a little flush. He begins to think to himself, "Hmm, maybe this village isn't so bad after all."

Next Chapter - "What are These Feelings"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title or under the channel of bkeller1976.


	2. Chapter 2 What are these Feelings

The doors fly open from the Grand Meeting Room as the first batch of meetings has concluded. Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Gaara exit the room together and head down the hallway. Shikamaru puts his hands in his pockets and gives a sigh.

"Geez, this is just the first day of meetings and it is already troublesome," he comments. "Yeah, that was something else," Kiba replies. "I knew the fifth Hokage was tough, but even from the beginning." Naruto puts his hands behind his head.

"Hehe, yeah she is tough, be glad you don't have to deal with her everyday like Sakura does. She may be tough but she is fair," Naruto replies. As they walk down the hall, Gaara looks up and notices Sakura turning down a hallway in the distance.

Naruto puts his hand on his stomach as it lets out a growl. "Man I am starving! Say, we got a couple of hours before the next group of meetings. How about we all grab a bit to eat together? We can talk about our dates."

Gaara stops and stares down the hallway that Sakura is in. "A date," Gaara thinks to himself as he flashes back to the night before. "I don't know why I am having this odd feeling, but maybe I should ask Sakura out on a date…"

"Yo, Gaara! You are coming to lunch with us?" Gaara turns his head and sees the group standing there waiting for them. Gaara's face shows no emotion as usual. He looks down at the ground for a second and then raises his head toward the guys.

"Actually, I think I will meet up with you guys later. There is something I need to do." With that Gaara walks off down the hallway. The rest of the guys head outside and walk toward the local stand for a bite to eat.

"Man, why does Gaara have to be so serious all the time? It is almost creepy," Kiba comments as they eat their lunch. "I mean he never shows any emotion around us and he was almost as tough as the Fifth with some of his suggestions."

"Ahh, relax Kiba. Gaara just wants to make sure the next generation is just as tough as us," replies Naruto. "Gaara does show emotion once in a while. It just takes time for it to come out. He has a good heart. Heck, I have even seen him smile."

"Whatever you say Naruto. I still have my doubts. But you may be right. I mean if Temari can become patient enough to deal with Shikamaru, anything is possible", Kiba laughs. "Maybe Gaara actually does have a gentle side."

Back at the hallway Gaara has caught up to Sakura. "Hello Sakura," he says with that usual stone-cold face. Sakura turns around to see Gaara. "Oh, hey there Gaara. How did the meetings go? I hope Master Tsunade wasn't too rough."

"The meetings were fine. The Fifth Hokage was not too rough in my opinion," replies Gaara. "Although I think I spent most of the meeting making sure Naruto didn't fall asleep. I actually came here to ask you a question."

Sakura looks a little surprised, "Oh, sure thing, what is it?" Gaara begins to speak, "Well… um Sakura, I –I was wondering...if…if" "_What is wrong with me_," Gaara asks himself, "_My hands are getting all sweaty and why am I having trouble talking?"_

Gaara press on. "Well Sakura, um… I was just wondering if you weren't too...too... too busy… wo-would you want to… to maybe catch… a …a… bite of…" Gaara goes silent, his face showing a little anger and his eyes looking off to the corner, fist clenched.

"What in the world is wrong with me? I was able to talk to Sakura last night without any hesitation, so what is this feeling that is holding me back this time?!?!?" Gaara thinks to himself. Suddenly he feels a hand on his triceps – it is Sakura's.

"Gaara, are you trying to ask me on a lunch date?" the strawberry woman asks. Gaara lets out a sigh, "Ye-yes Sakura, that is what I was trying to ask," Gaara responds. His face still shows that he is upset with himself for not being able to say it.

"Well that is very sweet of you Gaara," Sakura says, "but unfortunately I have a meeting with Shizune here in about ten minutes." "Oh…I understand. Sorry for bothering you then Sakura," Gaara replies as he lowers his head and starts to walk away.

Sakura puts her book of files up to her chest and slightly lowers her head. "You know Gaara," she says as Gaara stops to hear the rest, "There is a new movie at the theatre I really want to see. I am done here the same time you are finished with meetings."

Sakura lifts her head up as her hair slightly falls in front of her face. "How about I meet you at the fountain and we can go to the movie together?" Gaara slowly turns his head slightly and says, "I would like that. I will meet you there."

As Gaara walks back down the hall, Sakura's eyes opened a little bit wider as she says to herself, "_Did…Did I just see Gaara blush and smile at the same time?"_ She grips her book a little harder, blushing, and gives a little giggle and heads off.

The evening session of meetings has concluded and Gaara is sitting at the fountain waiting. "What is going on here," he whispers to himself. "What are these feelings I am getting? Could… Could it be that I may actually be falling for her?"

Gaara hears footsteps coming from his right. "Gaara, I am here," Sakura pants as she comes to a stop in front of Gaara. "My medical class I teach ended up running a little over. I apologize if you had to wait."

Gaara stands up and hands Sakura a bottle of water he had with him. "No problem, you didn't have to run. I would have waited." Sakura looks at the bottle surprisingly, but takes a drink from it. "Thank you, so are you ready for our date."

Gaara's eyes grow large and his face is now glowing a bright shade of pink. "A date, huh? Well I must warn you that this is my first one, so bear with me." Sakura again looks at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Well this will most certainly be interesting then," Sakura thinks to herself. "Oh, really…the Kazekage's first date. I guess I should feel honored. We better go now or we will miss the start of the movie." With that, the duo is off.

Next Chapter - "Finding What Was Lost"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title or under the channel of bkeller1976.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding What Was Lost

Gaara and Sakura are sitting next to each other inside the movie theater. The romantic comedy movie that Sakura wanted to see is about halfway done. She has been enjoying the movie, but for some reason her mind has begun to wander.

Her light-green eyes shift over to the Kazekage sitting next to her. "What am I doing here? Why did I ask Gaara to join me for this movie? And why did I call it a date? I mean I joke with Naruto calling them dates." She says to herself.

"And that was back in the day when we were younger. And in the hallway that was so spur of the moment from me. I mean Gaara is a good person, but I am in love with Sasuke-kun," she continues to think.

Sakura's eyes now shift back over and she is now staring at her lap. "I mean I like Gaara, but Sasuke is the person I really am in love with, right? I mean why else would I be so upset about not being able to bring Saskue-kun to the village."

Sakura begins to flashback to that moment when Sasuke said good-bye to her before heading off to Orochimaru. "Sakura…thank you." Those words keep on running through her mind. "I mean Sasuke-kun cares about me, right?"

Sakura closes her eyes while she ponders some more. "But what are these feelings I have been getting these past hours when I am around Gaara? Am I starting to fall for Gaara? I mean his kind words last night caught me by surprise, but still…"

Suddenly Sakura feels a hand on her arm and Gaara asks, "Is everything ok, Sakura? You look a little sad, plus you have been laughing at parts like this all movie except for this time." Sakura opens her eyes and looks over at Gaara.

"Oh, yeah I am ok. Just a little tired from all the meetings," Sakura replies. "Wow, Gaara is really able to notice subtle changes in me. That is pretty amazing. Saskue-kun was never able to do that before." She goes back to watching the movie.

The movie concludes and the two are heading out of the theatre. "Well thank you for coming to the movie with me Gaara," Sakura says. A cool breeze blows in the night that gives Sakura a little chill. She folds her arms and shivers a little.

Suddenly, she feels clothing being draped over her shoulders. She grabs a hold of it and looks down at it. It is the jacket Gaara was wearing under his vest. "Oh Gaara, thank you but it is ok, won't you get cold?" Sakura asks as she begins to blush a bit.

"It is ok, you looked cold. I will be fine," replies Gaara. "Well, to be honest those movies are my style, but the company more than made up for it. Say, would want to go and grab a coffee somewhere before we turn in for the night?"

Sakura gives a friendly smile and nods in agreement. As they are walking towards the local coffee shop, Sakura's heart begins to beat a little faster in her chest. "Here comes that feeling again. What is going on? Am I really falling for Gaara?"

The two are sitting at a small table inside the café. Gaara is talking to Sakura about the movie. Sakura is looking at Gaara, but none of the words are registering with her. All she can do is think about the emotions going through her mind and heart.

"Ok, let me think about this rationally," The strawberry blonde says to herself, "Gaara has matured quite a bit over the past years. He is attractive, but not only that, he also has this incredible hidden soft side. And Sasuke-kun….Sasuke is…."

Suddenly it hits Sakura like a shot in the dark. "The only thing that made me attracted to Sasuke was his cool act and the fact everyone else wanted to be with him or be like him. The only thing on his mind is revenge against his brother."

"I mean Gaara has shown more concern about my feelings in these days than Sasuke did that year we were all part of Team Seven. I have let my own concerns and feelings towards others get lost in the hunt for Sasuke," Sakura reveals to herself.

"While I still want to bring Sasuke back to the village, maybe it is time to let my feelings reach out to someone new." Sakura now realizes that Gaara is no longer talking but looking into her eyes with that look of concern again.

"Are you sure everything is ok, Sakura? Are you not having fun?" Gaara asks. "Oh no, it isn't that Gaara," Sakura replies as she takes a sip from her drink. "I was just thinking about something that I may have lost along the way."

The two finish their beverages and walk back to the front of the hotel where Gaara is staying. Sakura hands back the jacket that Gaara gave her for warmth. "Well I thank you for letting me take you out on this date. I enjoyed myself," Gaara says.

"Yes, I enjoyed it as well," Sakura replies. The young woman suddenly gets overcome with a strong feeling. "Well, Naruto always says to go with your instincts sometimes, so here we go," Sakura says to herself as her heart begins to beat faster.

"Well I hope you find that something that you lost earlier," Gaara says has he turns around to head into the hotel. Sakura looks down at the ground and replies, "You know what, I think that I have finally found that thing thanks to you."

Sakura grabs Gaara by the shoulder, turns him around, closes her eyes and presses her lips onto his. Gaara is frozen in shock. He realizes what is going on and his face begins to turn bright red. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Sakura.

As their lips release from their tender kiss, Sakura looks up into Gaara's eyes and whispers to him, "All thanks to you…Gaara-kun." It is now Sakura's turn to blush as they release their embrace. "Gaara-kun, huh," replies the Kazekage.

"I like the sound of that…Sakura-chan," Gaara says with a smile on his face. Sakura heads off home as Gaara is standing there waving good-bye. "Ok, it is now official. I really do like this village. Sweet Dreams, Sakura-chan."

Next Chapter - "Always With You"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title or under the channel of bkeller1976.


	4. Chapter 4 Always With You

The long and arduous week of meetings preparing for the Chunin Exams has finally come to a close. As a nice little surprise, the Fifth Hokage paid for a little dinner party at a local restaurant for the crew who were running the exams.

"Oh wow!" exclaims Naruto, his face grinning ear to ear. "What a spread Granny Tsunade prepared for us. This almost makes all those horrible meetings worth it." Naruto grabs for a piece of pork, but it is taken by Shikamaru.

"Yeah, those meetings sure can be troublesome," Shikamaru replies as he chomps on his prize of stolen pork. "But as much of a pain they are, these exams are very necessary. It will all be worth it, remember how much we learned from them?"

"Heh, yeah. I definitely learned something from those exams," comments Kiba as he takes down some rice in a bowl. "I learned to never attack Naruto from behind with a strong breeze." Everyone in the table lets out a large laugh.

"Man, you guys really haven't changed one bit have you?" Gaara replies with a smile on his face. "I really don't understand what my sister sees in you, Shikamaru. I guess she really likes a challenge." Naruto spits out his food in laughter and Sakura giggles.

"Well Gaara, I must say this is a different side of you," says Naruto. "I mean at the first set of meetings you were all business and very quiet, but as the week went on you have really opened up and smiled a lot. So what is the deal?"

"Uh-umm, well nothing really," answers Gaara. "I guess this past week being around the village has opened up new life in my soul. Something has rebirth my spirit," Gaara says as he gives a slight glance over to Sakura who blushes slightly.

"Gee Gaara, if I didn't know you were here on business it would seem that you may have found a special lady in your life," Naruto comments as he slurps down some Ramen. Gaara's eyes grow wide at that comment as he stares down at his food.

"Who knows Naruto, maybe he actually found time to meet that special someone," Sakura comments as her eyes shift over to Gaara. As their eyes meet, they give each other a slight smile and both blush slightly. Naruto looks up at Sakura.

"What was that you said Sakura? I missed it," the curious blonde ninja says. "Oh, it was nothing Naruto," responds Sakura. Shikamaru looks over at Sakura and the Kazekage and gives a smirk. "Now this may not be so troublesome," he thinks to himself.

The group finishes their meal and walk out of the restaurant. "Hey Sakura, Gaara, we all are going to a movie if you guys want to join us," Naruto asks. Gaara and Sakura look at each, not sure how to respond. Suddenly, Naruto feels a tug at his jacket.

"Come on you knucklehead," Shikamaru says dragging him away. "Let these two be. We have to meet up with the ladies anyway." Naruto starts walking, "Oh yeah, right. But what was pulling me for?" Shikamaru says he will tell Naruto later.

Gaara and Sakura walk off in the other direction. As they make a turn around the corner, Sakura draws near to Gaara, interlocks their arms and rests her head on his shoulder. "So you think they all know about us?" Gaara asks.

"Well, Shikamaru definitely knows. You could tell by his actions just a little while ago," Sakura answers. "And since he is going to tell Naruto, that means everyone will know by tomorrow." Gaara laughs and nods his head in agreement.

The sun begins to set and the night sky begins to flicker with thousand of little stars as the new couple walks down the road. Gaara looks over to see Sakura with her head staring down towards the ground and a view of sorrow in her eyes.

"What is the matter Sakura-chan? You don't look happy," comments Gaara. Sakura releases her grip from Gaara's arm and stops walking. Her lips begin to quiver as a single tear strolls down her cheek. "Sakaru-chan? Are you ok?"

Sakura wipes the tear from her face, "I am sorry Gaara-kun, it is just that this past week has been so wonderful that I wish you didn't have to go back to the Sand Village tomorrow. I know you will be back next month for the Chunin exams…

But I just can't stand to be apart that long. I am going to be so lonely without you here." Gaara looks at the strawberry beauty and lowers his eyes. He then looks up, grabs Sakura's hand and says "Follow me, there is something I need to do."

Sakura follows Gaara down the road to where the fountain is in the center of town. Gaara and Sakura stop as the mist from the fountain forms a rainbow. Gaara then walks over to Sakura and places his hand on her cheek while staring into her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, this past week has been more amazing than anything I could imagine. I came here dreading the week, but thanks to you I feel like I never want to leave. Unfortunately, my role as Kazekage requires me to."

"I know that it seems like this month is going to take forever, but I will be thinking of you everyday. That plus the fact I know I will get to see you again will help the time just fly by." Gaara then takes a small box out of his pocket.

"But before I go, I wanted to give you this." Sakura takes the box from the red haired ninja and opens it. Inside of the box is a gold necklace with a large crystal in the center. "Oh Gaara-kun, this is amazing. You didn't have to do this."

Gaara gives a small smile. "I know, but I wanted to. Hold the necklace up to the light please." Sakura does as he wishes and notices something inside the crystal. "Is…is that sand inside the crystal?" Sakura asks as the gem shines in the moonlight.

"Why yes, Sakura-chan. But this isn't just any regular sand," Gaara replies. "Inside that crystal is grains from the sand that I use in my jutsu. This way no matter how much time apart we are, you will always have a little piece of me with you."

Sakura is so touched by this gesture that she is unable to form words. All she can do is lay a very passionate kiss on Gaara's lips as tears of joy flow from her eyes. As she releases the kiss, Sakura then hugs Gaara as tight as she can.

"So I take it you like the present," Gaara says. Sakura lets out a light laugh as she wipes tears from her face. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes, Gaara-kun." Gaara then extends his hand to Sakura. She takes the hand and they head to the hotel.

Once they reach the hotel, they give a final embrace. Gaara whispers into Sakura's ear, "I promise the month will go by in no time." Sakura nods her head as they separate from the embrace and Sakura heads home. "Thank you, Gaara-kun, for everything."

Next Chapter - "Conflict and Surprise"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title or under the channel of bkeller1976.


	5. Chapter 5 Conflict and Surprise

It has been a week since Sakura said a temporary goodbye to her red-haired kazekage. The week has been a busy one for Sakura as Tsunade has given her many tasks in preparation for the Chunin Exams in three weeks.

Today, Sakura has earned a day off and decided to get together with some of the ladies for lunch. Sakura is running late but gets to the restaurant where Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are sitting at a table. They all wave as they see Sakura enter.

"Well it is about time you got here. We all are starving," comments Ino. "Now, Now Ino," replies Tenten, "don't be so hard on her. This is the first we have seen of her in over a week. Be glad you don't have Tsundae as a teacher."

Sakura takes a seat and catches her breath. "Thanks Tenten, but I do apologize about running late. With today being my first day off, I accidentally overslept." The Strawberry Blonde gives a sigh and slouches in her chair.

Sakura now sits up in her chair and claps her hands. "Well I am here now. We are all here to enjoy each other's company. I do thank you all for waiting for me, and it really is good to see all of you." With that, they all place their orders.

The salads are brought to them and they all begin to dig in. "So Sakura, I heard a little rumor from a blonde birdie a few days ago," says Hinata. Sakura looks up at Hinata and gives a little smirk, "Oh did you now? So what is Naruto saying?"

"Well he told me a few days ago from Shikamaru that you are seeing someone now. Is that true?" Hinata asks. Sakura puts down her chopsticks as she has finished her salad. "Well looks like the word has gotten out," Sakura replies.

The other three ladies let out a little squeal of happiness. "That is great news, Sakura!!" exclaims Tenten. "I am so happy for you. I was feeling kind of bad as we all are seeing someone. This now means we all can go out on double dates."

"The odd thing though is that Naruto-kun didn't tell me who you were seeing," comments Hinata. "I guess he figured we would run into you sometime and he didn't want to ruin the surprise. But he did have a big smile on his face."

Ino takes a sip from her tea and sets it on the table, "Interesting, Kiba-kun was the same way when he told me the news. When I tried to find out who it was, he wouldn't say but did mention he was happy for both of you."

"Who would have thought that our guys would be good at keeping a secret," replies Tenten. "Neji-kun acted the exact same when I tried to pry it out of him. So Sakura, don't keep us waiting too long. Who is this lucky guy?"

"Ok, I will tell you all who this wonderful person is in my life, but first let's enjoy the rest of our lunch. I will tell you everything during dessert. That will make it even sweeter," answers Sakura, now blushing and smiling ear to ear.

The other females agree with this and enjoy the spread now in front of them. The ladies share a few good laughs as they finish up their meals. The waiter brings out their ice cream desserts and the four ladies begin to dig in.

"Ok Sakura, time is up so spill it," says Ino. "Yeah who is the lucky devil? The suspense is killing me," exclaims Tenten. "I must agree, I cannot wait to hear who is the one who took your heart," comments Hinata.

Sakura takes one more bite from her ice cream and then sets her spoon down. "Ok ladies, here goes. I must admit that even I was surprised that this person had an interest in me and I the same. The man who has taken my heart is my Gaara-kun."

Suddenly, Sakura hears the sound of three spoons hit the table. She looks up at the three friends and all of them have their jaws open in absolute shock. "Ga-Gaara, the Kazekage?" asks Hinata. "Wow, I never would have guessed."

Ino slaps her hands on the table, "Sakura, are you sure you want to be dating Gaara? I mean what about Sasuke? What about your feelings for him?" Sakura looks at Ino and responds, "I know. But after what happened two weeks ago, I am fine with it."

It is Tenten's turn to ask questions. "Well no matter what happened two weeks ago, are you sure really want to date Gaara? I mean have you forgotten what happened a little over three years ago?" Ino crosses her arms and nods in agreement.

Sakura looks over at the two with a little anger in her eyes. "What do you mean by that? Of course I remember what happened back then. Gaara was overcome by the Shukaku and tried to destroy the village, and if not for Naruto, me as well."

Sakura now slams her hands on the table. "Do you think people cannot change?! That once they do something evil, even if they were tricked by Orochimaru, they will always do something evil?? You don't know this Gaara at all!!"

"You are right, Sakura. We do not know this Gaara," replies Ino, "but how can you be so sure that he will be able to protect you or not turn on you? We are looking out for your best interest here." Tenten nervously nods in agreement this time.

"Oh so what, you are nervous that Gaara will be come that monster from before," snaps Sakura. "Well you won't have to worry about thanks to Master Tsunade's seal that made the Shukaku completely dormant in his body. Hasn't he been tortured enough?"

"Ok, but how sure can you be that there still isn't part of the Shukaku left inside him?" asks Ino. "I mean once in your blood, always in your-" Ino is interrupted by Hinata, "Now wait, you guys don't seem to have an issue with Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura says with her fist now clenched. "You make a good point. Naruto has a demon sealed in him and you two don't seem so bothered by that. Why the double standard? Gaara and Naruto are one in the same."

"Well now that is a little bit different," Tenten replies. "Naruto has always used his power for good. He uses that chakra to help out the village and those he really cares about. He didn't try to destroy anybody's home."

"Th-that shouldn't make a difference here," comments Hinata. "Just because…" Hinata stops as Sakura stands up and pushes her chair back, tears forming in her eyes. "It is ok Hinata, I thank you any way," the strawberry blonde says between sobs.

"I am just glad to see where my true friends stand when it comes to my feelings!" Sakura screams as she throws her money on the table for the meal and runs out of the restaurant. "Sakura! Wait!" Hinata yells, but it is too late.

Sakura continues to run down the street, her vision blurred by tears filling up in her eyes. "Why? Why do they have to be like that?" Sakura thinks to herself. "They don't know this soft and sensitive person that is my Gaara-kun."

"I guess some people never change," Sakura sobs. She grabs the jewel on her chest while still running. "Oh Gaara-kun, I wish you were here right now. I could really use your company." All of a sudden Sakura's movement is stopped.

As she was running with her head down, she failed to see the person in front of her and accidentally bumps into their chest. It stuns her for a second as she stops, her head lowered staring at the ground. "I-I am sorry about that," she replies.

The person standing in front of her lets out a small laugh. "Well, well Sakura. I never expected to run into you this soon after entering back into the village." Sakura eyes grow slightly larger as she thinks, "Wait a minute, I know that voice."

Sakura slowly lifts her head up, wiping away tears from her face. Her vision becomes clear and stares at the face of the person in her way and lets out a gasp. "Y-You! What…What are you doing here?"

Next Chapter - "Feelings and Choices"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title or under the channel of bkeller1976.


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings and Choices

Sakura is frozen where she stands. The tears in her eyes have disappeared for a moment as she processes who she sees standing before her. "Am…Am I dreaming?" she says aloud. "Is that really you…Sa-Sasuke?!"

The black haired ninja looks down at Sakura and gives a little smirk. "I assure you Sakura, you are not dreaming. I have really come back. I must say you have really grown over the past years." Sakura still stands motionless.

Finally, Sakura leaps over and gives Sasuke a big hug, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Sasuke!! It really is you!" the strawberry blonde screams. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe it really is you." Sakura feels a hand patting her on the back.

"Um… Sakura… I can't breathe," says the Uchiha. Sakura releases her hold and jumps back, blushing a little. "Oh dear, I am sorry. I was just so excited to see you," replies Sakura. "It is ok," Sasuke says, "I am glad to see you as well."

"Oh…oh my gosh, I have so many questions… I don't know where to start. What are you doing here? What happened over the past three years? Did you finish your personal mission? And what is with the blade?" a flustered Sakura asks.

Sasuke gives a little laugh. "Same old Sakura, always with the questions. I just got here and I am starving. What say we go grab a bite to eat and I can answer all your questions?" Sakura nods in agreement.

The two old friends and former squad members take a seat at a local eatery. While enjoying his meal and Sakura has tea, Sasuke fills Sakura in on his three years of training and the new weapon skills he learned, which explained the blade.

Sakura fills Sasuke in on Naruto's training, their searches for him, her years of training in the medical field, and all the news on the friends in the village. She even talked about who was dating who, but in her haste forgot to mention herself.

The two finish their up and head out down the street. They are walking side by side, Sakura with her hands behind her back as she looks at the night sky. "And to think today started out so rotten. I am so glad Sasuke is back and unharmed."

Sakura then looks over at the Uchiha. "Oh yeah," comments Sakura, "Sasuke, you never did tell me if you finished your personal mission and what you are doing back now." Sasuke turns and looks into Sakura's eyes and nods.

"You are right," replies Sasuke. "Well my personal mission is not complete and that is actually part of the reason I came back to the village. Even through my training I know that I am not strong enough yet, so I came to talk to the Hokage."

"I wanted to ask her if I could form my own team with Naruto and Shikamaru to aid me in my goal. I feel their talents would be best to hold off the rest of the Akatsuki while I handle my end." Sasuke then stops walking, his head down.

"But there is also a second reason I came back to the village," the black haired shinobi says. "Oh, really? And what reason is that?" Sakura asks, still staring into the sky. She then feels the Uchiha's hand on her shoulder and turns to him.

"The other reason is to make a claim I was too stupid and naïve to say those years ago," Sasuke replies. He puts his other hand on Sakura's other shoulder. "Sakura, I was blind by my own hatred that I never realized how much I cared for you."

Sakura's eyes open wide as she hears the words flowing from the Uchiha's mouth. "Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura whispers, her eyes looking downward and slightly to the right. "Sasuke, you know I care about you very much."

"But there is something I need to tell you. I am actually seeing…" Sakura speech is suddenly interrupted by the lips of the black-haired Uchiha pressing against hers. Her eyes grow wide in surprise. "What the heck?" she thinks to herself.

Sakura is momentarily overcome by the kiss and she slowly closes her eyes while in the embrace. But just as quickly as her eyes became fully shut, they spring wide open. She releases the shared kiss and drops her head down and says, "I'm sorry."

"Why? What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asks. "I care about you Sasuke, I really do," Sakura replies, "but I can't do this…My heart belongs to another." Sasuke has a look of shock on his usually stoic face. "Wha… what did you just say?"

"I am in love with Gaara-kun," the strawberry blonde says softly to Sasuke. Sasuke's face now shows a little bit of frustration. "I just spent three years away from you, I finally express my true feelings, and you are in love with another?"

"I know, Sasuke, but I couldn't wait forever. I thought you were gone for good. Gaara-kun is a wonderful person. I still care for you and always will Sasuke, but not with my heart," Sakura says as she grabs Sasuke's hands and holds them.

Sakura looks down to see the crystal in her necklace suddenly vibrating and glowing blue. In the distance she hears the sound of paper hitting the ground. She turns to her left to see what made that noise, and her eyes grow the size of silver-dollars.

Standing by a corner of the street is Gaara. His face in shock of what he is seeing; so shocked that he dropped the bouquet of roses he was going to surprise Sakura with. "Ga-Gaara-kun!" Sakura says in surprise.

Gaara is still standing motionless, his face frigid as stone. He looks at Sakura and then over at Sasuke. The red-head's face now shows a bit of sorrow in the eyes. All he can say is "Glad to see you back, Sasuke." He turns around and walks away.

"Gaara-kun! Wait a minute, please!" Sakura screams as she runs after the Kazekage. Sasuke just stands where he is, looking at her run after Gaara. "Hmph, so it looks like I have to face Gaara in another kind of battle," he says with a smirk…

Sakura finally runs down and catches up with Gaara. "Gaara-kun, please stop. I beg of you," Sakura pleas as tears form down her face. Gaara finally stops and turns around, his head slumped down. "Please Gaara-kun, it isn't what you think!"

Gaara still stares at the ground as he replies, "So I was just thinking that I saw you and Sasuke kissing?" Sakura drops to her knees and covers her face with hands, "Oh Gaara, I am so confused right now. I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what I can say right now to make things right here, but please understand that I was caught off guard," Sakura says with the tears now flowing down her face like a waterfall. She then feels a hand on her cheek.

"Sakura-chan," Gaara answers, "you know that I care about you more than anything in the world, right? And I also know that your feelings for Sasuke have been around longer than the feelings you have had for me…"

"I can honestly say that I do not know what is going through your head, but I love you so much that I just want you to be happy. That is why I am going to give you some time to clear your head and figure out who you really love."

"But Gaara, I already know who…" Sakura's words are halted by a single finger pressed against her lips. "Don't answer now," Gaara says. "I will give you the two weeks we have left before the Chunin exams to search your heart."

With those words, Gaara stands back and looks back at the strawberry blonde with a small smile. "I just want you to be happy in your decision," Gaara whispers as sand engulfs him and disappears with Gaara, leaving Sakura there to ponder.

Next Chapter - "Decision Made"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title or under the channel of bkeller1976.


	7. Chapter 7 Decision Made

It is the evening two days before the start of the Chunin Exams and the final preparations around the village have been completed. There is a relative calm in the air, as the stars in the night sky are extra bright thanks to the full moon.

The streets are fairly busy as the villagers are making their final stops at the local shops before they close up until morning. Exiting the food district, we see the strawberry blonde medical ninja. Her head is down and in obvious deep thought.

"Two more days," she says aloud with a deep sigh at the end of it. Her eyes begin to shake and glisten in the lighting of lamps outside the shops, the story of confusion buried deep inside the emerald color. "What am I to do," she asks herself.

As she walks and begins to clench her fists; the obvious frustration of the whole situation driving her to the point she could scream. As she raises her head to let out her frustration, she is stopped as she notices two people walking towards her.

It is Naruto and Hinata, laughing it up as they head down the street arm in arm. "Why couldn't it be as easy as their love," Sakura comments to herself. "Well, maybe I can pull some advice from an old friend. I am almost out of options."

Sakura walks up to the couple, putting on her best smile to hide the pain of the past twelve days inside of her. "Hey, you two!! What are you guys doing out tonight" Sakura asks, smiling so hard that she is almost grinding her teeth.

"O-oh hello, Sakura. We are spending a night together before we have to work at the Exams," Hinata replies sheepishly. "Heh, we just finished dinner and now we are going to grab some desert before we enjoy a late night desert," Naruto says with a wink.

Hinata lets out a little gasp and slaps Naruto on the shoulder. "Naruto-kun!!" she yells. She then grabs his arm tightly as she blushes a shade of deep red. "What Hinata-chan? What did I say," Naruto asks. Sakura just shakes here head and says, "Baka."

"Well I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I was wondering if I could talk to Naruto in private. I have something personal I would like to discuss with him, if that is ok Hinata," Sakura asks. Hinata nods in agreement, "but of course, Sakura."

"Ok, sure, no problem Sakura," Naruto responds. "Hinata-chan, how about you save a seat for me at the ice cream shop over there and I will meet you in a few minutes." Hinata agrees and heads off down the road.

Naruto and Sakura head over to a bench along a nearby road where there is very little traffic. The blond-haired shinobi takes a seat and leans forward, placing his elbows on his thighs. "Alright Sakura, something is really bothering you, so what is up?"

Sakura looks down at Naruto in complete surprise, "How…how did you know something was wrong?" Naruto looks up at her and laughs. "We have been teammates and friends for how long now Sakura? I am sad that you thought I wouldn't notice."

Naruto then places his hands behind his head and leans back. "I mean that fake smile was amazing. Even Sai would have been jealous of it." Sakura looks down and lets out a little laugh, "Yeah it was pretty big wasn't it? Ok, so here is the issue…"

The medical ninja then recaps the events that took place twelve days ago, from the argument at the restaurant to the meeting of Sasuke and the kiss to Gaara giving her time to decide. "Well, that is the Kazekage for you," Naruto comments at the end.

"So now you see where I am at and I am looking for some help," Sakura says. "I am just so confused right know and I don't know who to decide on. I care for both of them and I have been racking my brain on who I should be with."

Sakura's eyes begin to glisten again as the bottom of them fill with water. "I mean those past days with Gaara were amazing. I never felt so cared about or special in my life. But when I saw Sasuke for the first time in so many years…."

The strawberry blonde's hands form fists one more time, "I would be lying if I told you my heart didn't skip a beat when I first saw him. And when he kissed me, for that brief moment, my mind raced back to when we all were first part of Team 7."

"I also began to feel those same feelings I had over three years ago. How he was so cool and a great part of our team, but yet he was able to show me some sensitivity. But Gaara also has that quiet manliness and is able to show more sensitivity."

"I can honestly say that I have feelings for both of them, but there has to be one I care about more. I am also worried about hurting either of them. Gaara and Sasuke have been through so much in their lives that I don't want to be the one to hurt one of them."

The pools under her eyes have now grown into streams of tears that are rolling down her cheeks and landing on the ground below her. "That is… That is why I need help. This all is just racking my brain and driving me crazy. I don't know what to do!!"

Sakura then feels a hand on her shoulder and Naruto's voice saying, "Normally, I would make some comment about how you cry too much, but this is not a normal circumstance. Raise your head, Sakura, so you can hear this."

Sakura does as she is asked and looks directly in the ocean blue eyes of her friend. "I'm not the greatest person when it comes to matters of the heart, as you could tell from my comment with Hinata-chan, but I do have two things to say that might help."

"You are always concerned with how the others will feel when you deal with anything in your life. It could be a battle with another enemy, or it could be in your course of treatment for an injured shinobi. That is one of your strengths."

Naruto removes his hand from Sakura's shoulder. "But that also can be your biggest weakness. While I have developed strong bonds with both gentlemen involved, and hate to see one of them left in heartache, it is inevitable."

"You are going to need to be a little selfish on this choice. As Gaara told you those many days ago, you need to choose the one that you feel will make you the happiest." Sakura's eyes no longer flow with tears as she soaks in Naruto's words.

Naruto clears his throat and continues, "The second thing, and I think the most important, is for your decision not to come from here." Naruto takes his hand up to Sakura's forehead and places one finger on it. "But from here instead."

Naruto moves the same finger down to Sakura's chest and stops right next to where her necklace is…right over her heart. "Please don't be blind and deaf to the emotions that come from your heart. Take it from someone with experience on that."

"I was so blind and deaf to my own heart that it took me over three years to realize the person I was supposed to be with," Naruto comments with a small smirk on his face and his own eyes beginning to glisten in the light.

"I was fortunate enough that Hinata-chan waited for me. There are plenty of people who don't listen to their heart and let the most wonderful person who could have been a part of their life just walk on by. Please don't become one of those people."

As the blonde-haired ninja finishes, Naruto looks down to see Sakura's necklace start to vibrate and glow a pink color. So pink that it almost matches the color of Sakura's hair. "Um... um Sakura? Did I just break your necklace?" Naruto asks nervously.

Sakura grabs a hold of the crystal with her right hand. "No you idiot, you didn't break it," she says with a smile on her face. Sakura then gives Naruto a hug and whispers in his ear, "Thank you for your advice. I believe I have made my choice."

With those words, the two friends go on their separate ways. Sakura heads home while Naruto goes to the ice cream shop and sits down with Hinata. "So Naruto-kun, what was it Sakura needed to talk to you about," the violet girlfriend asks.

Naruto takes a bite from his ice cream and replies, "She just needed some help in making a decision for herself. All is fine now and I think she will make the right choice." Naruto then suddenly leans over and gives Hinata a kiss.

"Wh-What was that for?" Hinata asks while blushing. "Oh, just my way of saying thank you," Naruto replies as he continues on his ice cream. "Thank you for what?" The confused Hinata asks. Naruto smiles back, "For everything, my sweet…"


	8. Chapter 8 Decision and Disaster

The sun is placed high in the sky on the first day of the Chunin Exams

The sun is placed high in the sky on the first day of the Chunin Exams. The new batches of genin have made their way to the Grand Hall of the Hokage's stronghold. A solid calm comes across the room as the Fifth Hokage stands in front of the group.

Next to her stands the Kazekage, dressed in his formal white robe and headdress. Behind them is the rest of the crew working on the exams in the following order – Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

"Man this brings back some memories, right Kiba," Naruto whispers as the Hokage addresses the young recruits. Kiba smiles and gives a nod. "Heh, yeah it is amazing how different things are now compared to when we were first here."

Gaara hears them talking and slightly turns his head back towards them and gives a little smile. The Kazekage's eyes then shift over towards Sakura. Her eyes lock onto Gaara's and she lowers her eyes and gives a little blush.

"Alright genin," Tsunade says as the people behind her snap back to attention. "Now that you know the rules, you will have a one hour lunch break before we start the first round of the exams. I am looking forward to all this."

As the genin file out of the room, Tsunade turns around to face the rest of the crew. "And I am really looking forward to what you all will bring to the exams as well." And with that the rest of them head out of the room.

As Naruto begins to head out the room he feels a tug on his jacket. He gives a little laugh and replies, "What can I help you with Hinat--" But as he turns his head around, he notices it isn't the violet rose … but the strawberry blossom.

"Oh, I am sorry Sakura, I didn't think it was you," Naruto says with a smile. The expression on Sakura's face shows one of nervousness. "Um.. Sakura? What is the matter?" Naruto asks as Sakura lets go of his jacket.

"Well I have made my decision and I was about to talk to Gaara," Sakura replies staring down at the floor. "But I was wondering if you could be there when I talk to him." Naruto lifts Sakura's chin so that she is looking forward and gives a smile.

"Of course I will. What are friends for?" Naruto then pivots himself towards the door. "But we better hurry before you miss your chance to talk to him." Sakura's eyes now beam of confidence as she runs towards the door.

They get down about two flights of stairs before they see Gaara getting ready to head down another flight. "Gaara! Gaara! Wait a minute… I need to talk to you, please," he hears behind him. Before he takes that next step he looks up the stairs.

Running down the staircase are Sakura and Naruto. They are moving so fast that you would think they were being chased. Gaara halts his pace and turns to face them as they meet up on the same floor. "So I guess you have made your choice?"

Sakura takes a second to catch her breath before speaking. She grasps a hold of the crystal on her necklace and takes one final deep breath. "Why yes, that is why I am here. I need to tell you about my choice."

Sakura begins to walk towards Gaara still clasping the crystal in her hand. "It took me a while to clear the thoughts going through myself and come to the decision of who I care about the most. Sakura is now standing right in front of Gaara.

"But thanks to the words of a good friend or ours, I was able to not think but go with the feelings in my heart. And my heart has finally decided…" Sakura removes her hand from the crystal as it now glows a bright pink color.

The strawberry blossom then gives a little smile to Gaara as her cheeks begin to blush. "This friend also once said that actions are stronger than words." Sakura then grabs Gaara by his cloak and moves herself closer to him and plants a kiss.

This kiss is so passionate and filled with the feelings Sakura fought with for the past two weeks that even Naruto begins to blush watching this spectacle. The strawberry blonde finally releases the kiss and draws back a little. Gaara gives a smile.

"So it is safe to say that I am your choice?" Gaara asks. Sakura begins to blush again as she replies, "Of course Gaara-kun. I love you more than anything in the world. I cannot see myself without you in my life. You complete me."

Gaara now moves closer to Sakura and places his hand on her cheek. "I could not have said it any better myself concerning how I feel about you. I love you Sakura-chan. I want to be with you forever."

Naruto gives a big smile as he views the flow of emotions. "This is wonderful," he says to himself. "Almost too good to be true, but I am happy for them both." Gaara moves in to give Sakura another kiss when suddenly…

Their passion is interrupted by a loud explosion that knocks Naruto and Sakura backwards and they both hit the wall. "Oh man, what in the world was that," Naruto asks aloud. He looks over at Sakura, "Hey, you ok over there?"

Sakura is sitting on the ground, her back against the wall. "Uunngh, yeah… I am alright, just a little woozy," the strawberry ninja says as she grabs the back of her head. "How about you, Naruto?" Naruto nods that he is fine. "Where's Gaara?"

They begin to get up and gather their bearings and begin to look where Gaara was before the explosion, but all they can see is a cloud of white smoke that has filled the whole staircase due to the debris.

The smoke begins to lighten up a little and they see a giant hole where the outer wall used to be. "Man, what in the world could cause that much damage," Naruto thinks to himself. "Something doesn't feel right here, Sakura," Naruto comments.

More of the dust and smoke lifts and the two can see the Kazekage's headdress on the floor and his arm lying next to it. Sakura's mind forgets her minor injuries and begins to focus on her prone boyfriend as she yells out, "Gaara-kun!! Are you OK?"

"Unfortunately, Gaara is unable to hear you right now," a voice says. As the smoke fully lifts, Sakura can see Gaara lying on the floor, unconscious. Standing around him are three ninjas – one dressed in black, one in purple, and one in white.

"Who-who are you? And what do you want with Gaara-kun!" Sakura screams. "We are the Rouge Shinobi of the Painted Village," replies the purple ninja. "I am the leader, Dokuyaku and these are my associates, Sune-ku and Suto-ma.

"As for your Gaara-kun, we are taking him with us. You will not be seeing him for a very long time. Heck, maybe you won't see him forever," says Dokuyaku. "We have a debt to repay and this Kazekage is the currency, if you will."

"No! I won't let you take Gaara-kun from me!!" screams Sakura, her eyes filled with rage. "Right!" adds Naruto. "What makes you think we will let you get away with this," Naruto says while drawing a kunai from his weapons pouch.

But before Sakura and Naruto can make any offensive move towards the shinobi, Sune-ku and Suto-ma throw purple smoke bombs at the duo. "Damn it, this smoke is too thick!" yells Naruto. "Sakura! Can you see them?"

Naruto gets no response from the medical ninja. As the smoke clears, Naruto can see Sakura standing there, not moving a muscle. "Sakura… hey Sakura, can you hear me?" asks Naruto, but he now stops as he looks at her face.

The strawberry blonde's face once filled with rage is now filled with sadness – water pooling at the bottom of her eyes. Sakura then drops to her knees, tears stream down her face. "No… not now… Gaara-kun …why?"

Sakura folds her arms over her chest, the crystal in her necklace now turning a shade of blue. Sakura's body begins to shake, and then she lifts up her head and lets out a large scream, "GAAAAARRRAAA-KKKUUNNNN!"

As she lowers her head back down, sobbing uncontrollably, she sees a shadow of a figure standing in front of the light from the hole in the wall…

"My, my, what an unfortunate series of events," the voice says. The medical ninja looks up to see Sasuke standing there. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura questions. Sasuke gives a smirk and offers a hand to help Sakura up.

"Well I just came by to see everyone and now see this mess with Gaara being taken away," Sasuke replies. Naruto folds his arms and closes his eyes, "Oh really, well you wouldn't know who these guys were would you?"

As Sasuke helps Sakura up, he gives another cocky smirk. "Guilty as charged. I met those three during my training and I helped them out once, so I thought I would cash in that favor." Sakura looks up at Sasuke in shock, tears still pooling in her eyes.

"Now Sakura, please understand I did it for you," Sasuke replies. "I mean you shouldn't be spending your time with that monster. You deserve someone better. Someone who didn't try to kill you before. Someone like me. Trust me, I am doing you a favor."

Sakura places a hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pulls him in close so she can whisper in his ear. "Great, my plan worked," Sasuke thinks to himself. "She is going to see the light and come to me like she should."

"Sasuke," Sakura whispers. "Yes, my dear," replies Sasuke. "By you doing this…you… you…have become more of a monster than Gaara ever used to be!" Sasuke's eyes grow big as Sakura takes her right hand and punches Sasuke square in the face.

The force of the fist sends Sasuke flying into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him as he slides down the wall in a slumped-over position. "I never want to see you again Sasuke!!" Sakura yells. "Come on, Naruto we're saving Gaara."

As Sakura runs down the stairs, Naruto walks over to Sasuke and kneels down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The blonde ninja just shakes his head as he says, "And people thought I didn't understand women well."

Naruto then stands up and heads off to follow the enraged strawberry blonde as Sasuke slumps over, unconscious. There is now a new mission afoot - to bring back not only the Kazekage, but Naruto's friend, and Sakura's love…


	9. Chapter 9 The Rescue Attempt

Naruto and Sakura are now standing outside of the Hokage's stronghold looking for any clue of where the three shinobi went with Gaara

Naruto and Sakura are now standing outside of the Hokage's stronghold looking for any clue of where the three shinobi went with Gaara. "Man, they already disappeared," Naruto exclaims. "How are we going to find them now?"

Sakura stands still and places her hand over the jewel on her necklace and closes her eyes. "Gaara-kun," she says to herself, "Please let us find you. I don't know what I would do without you." At that moment, the jewel begins to glow.

The strawberry blonde removes her hand to see the jewel glowing a shade of dark red, similar to Gaara's hair color. The crystal then begins to shake and rise from her chest, pointing like a compass in the eastern direction.

"Come on, Naruto," Sakura yells. "I know where Gaara is so let's go save him." Naruto looks at Sakura with blank stare. "How do you know where he is?" Sakura looks over at him with a smile, "Trust me on this one, now let's head out."

Naruto nods in agreement and the duo head out through the forest to find the Kazekage. After fifteen minutes of running at top speed, they come to an open area where they find the unconscious Gaara coming to and the three rouge shinobi.

"Gaara-kun! Are you alright?!" Sakura screams as small pools form under her eyes. "I am sorry, but he cannot hear you," Dokuyaku replies. "He is currently imprisoned in my special chakra containment bubble, so your words are useless."

Sakura clenches her fists tightly now. "What are you planning to do with him?" The leader of the trio looks at Sakura with a devilish smile. "Simply put, we are going to drain his chakra and absorb its power into our own bodies."

Naruto begins to grind his teeth. "Like hell we would allow you three to do that to one of my best friends and my teammate's lover?!" The blonde genin's eyes begin to turn a shade of red. "Sakura and I will stop you!!"

"Oh really now?" Dokuyaku asks as Sune-ku and Suto-ma appear next to her. "Well, let's just see how determined you really are. Sune-ku and Suto-ma charge at Sakura and Naruto with great speed and swords drawn, ready to strike.

Both Naruto and Sakura jump out of the way of the attack and get in an offensive strike stance. "I'll take the one in white, you take the one in black," Naruto yells. Sakura nods in agreement and prepares for the battle to begin.

Meanwhile, Gaara finally comes to his senses and looks outside of the bubble he is trapped in. "Na-naruto…. Sakura…." Gaara mumbles as he see the confrontation that is about to ensue. "I need to get out of this thing, but how…."

While Gaara is forced to look on without being able to do anything, Sakura and Naruto have now taken the fight to the shinobi. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!!" yells Naruto as five new clones appear around him. Suto-ma lets out a little laugh.

"You think you can defeat me with a few clones?" the white ninja laughs. Suto-ma performs a few hands signs and says "White art: Wind storm shurikens" Suddenly, a gust of wind blows from Suto-ma that produces a dozen shurikens flying at Naruto.

All of the clones are destroyed by the weapons and two are left flying at Naruto. Naruto's eyes grow large as he realizes that he is unable to dodge them. Suto-ma lets out a laugh and replies "Game over" as the shuriken tear into Naruto's body.

But instead of seeing blood, the body just disappears in a cloud of smoke. "What!! It was another clone?!" Suto-ma says to himself. "Well you are right, it is game over. But it is over for you!" a voice says from behind.

Suto-ma turns his head to see Naruto and a clone with a Rasengan in their hands. The rasengan tears into the shinobi as Naruto lets out a smile. Unfortunately that smile turns to surprise as he realizes he just destroyed a log from a substitution jutsu.

"Not bad kid, but now it is my turn." Naruto looks to his left to see the white ninja standing there with a hand sign held out. "Ninja art: Whirlwind blade strike!" A tornado forms from Suto-ma's hands and shoots straight at Naruto.

The tornado has such force that it cuts Naruto in multiple places across his body and sends him flying against a nearby tree. Naruto slumps over from the impact and sits motionless. While this is going on, Sakura is attacking the black ninja.

Sakura flies at Sune-ku with a vicious flurry of kicks and punches. Sune-ku is able to dodge and block most of the attacks, but lets his guard down for just a moment and the strawberry blonde lands a shot directly to his chest, sending him flying.

After making contact, Sakura takes a deep breath and turns to her left to see Naruto slam against the tree. "Naruto!" Sakura yells. "You shouldn't let your guard down like that either little lady," replies Sune-ku.

Sakura turns in time to see the black ninja finish his hand signs and announce "Ninja art: Black serpent sting attack." Four black snakes form from the shinobi's body and fly straight at Sakura. She tries to jump out of the way, but it is too late.

Each of the snakes strike her – two strike her arms and the others strike her legs with such force that she is thrown back against the same tree that Naruto hit. Sakura tries to get up, but is unable to. "My body is paralyzed," she says aloud.

Gaara eyes grow wide as he sees her beloved and his good friend being beaten. "No! I can't let this happen! I cannot lose those close to me. Not again!! I… must….. stop…" Gaara grabs his head and closes his eyes as he feels the pain surging through his body.

Sune-ku and Suto-ma are now standing in front of the two fallen ninja. "Well, looks like we have come to end of this little game, eh Suto-ma?" replies Sune-ku. "Yes it does, so shall we finish this now?" comments Suto-ma.

"Indeed," replies Sune-ku as the two draw their swords and raise them above their heads. Naruto comes to just in time to see the two shinobi in front of them ready to deliver the final blow. "Damn it, I am sorry Sakura….Gaara" he says to himself.

The blades come down head for both Naruto's and Sakura's head, but for some reason they stop mere inches away from their faces. "What is this?!" the two rogue shinobi yell out in unison. The look down to see sand wrapped around their wrists.

Sakura and Naruto follow the trail of sand as it follows back to the chakra bubble holding Gaara. There are two small cracks in it where the sand leaked out and the whole bubble is now filled with sand. They hear a low demonic growl coming from there.

"I will not let you two bastards hurt people I care about," the voice says. "Especially, when one of them is the person I love!" Inside the bubble, through the sand two red eyes are seen. The eyes transform to a familiar black and gold…

Then the chakra bubble explodes in a cloud of smoke. Inside the smoke, the shinobi see a large figure emerging from the rubble. "You rogue shinobi, this will be your final resting place." Sakura eyes grow wide as she sees the figure moving.

"Gaara-kuuuuuun!!"

Don't forget you can check the video version with some pics and music on youtube under my channel of the same title.


	10. Chapter 10 For Loveand Rage

As Gaara moves out of the smoke, three rouge ninja stare at him with a look of surprise. "So this is the true look of your precious Gaara-kun?" Dokuyuku asks aloud. "I think the other version was much cuter."

The Kazekage's body has undergone a half transformation. The left side of his body is still the calm and prestigious look of old, but the right side has become covered in sand. It is almost as if a demon has awoken partially.

Gaara lowers his head and begins to give a low laugh. "Well I am not here to be part of your eye-candy Dokuyuku," the Kazekage bellows. He quickly raises his head, the gold and black eyes glaring at the woman. "I am here to end this."

The poisonous purple ninja closes her eyes, flips her hair back and gives a small grin. "Oh you really think so? Well I believe two people have different thoughts on that." As she opens her eyes to stare back at Gaara, Sakura gasps.

On each side of the half-demonic Gaara is Suto-ma and Sune-ku with the swords drawn. "Strong words, young one," comments Sune-ku. "Yes, shame you can't back them up," adds Suto-ma as their blade swing to slice Gaara in three.

Gaara gives a little smile as the blades draw ever nearer to him. At the instant before the blades make their mark, the Kazekage vanishes in thin air. The two rogue ninja's blade stick in the ground as they stare at each other in shock.

"Where… where did the brat go?" ask Sune-ku. Suddenly, the black ninja feels a chill go down his spine as a voice whispers to him. "I just went to see your grave site, I hope you like it." In a flash, Gaara appears behind the black ninja.

As Sune-ku is only able to turn his head, his whole body is hit by a massive blast of sand from Gaara's right arm that drives him against a nearby tree. The sand continues to wrap around the tree in a full circle. The black ninja's eyes grow blank.

Gaara raises his left arm up and utters two words – "Sand Coffin." With a clench of his left fist the sand squeezes the rogue ninja into the tree with so much force that it not only crushes every bone in Sune-ku's body, but brings the tree down as well.

"One down," Gaara says as the sand draws back from his arm and returns to somewhat normal. The leader of the Sand Village looks for the other ninja while the wind around him begins to pick up, blowing the leaves around him.

"Impressive tactic," the voice of Suto-ma says. "Although I don't think you will have as easy a time with me." The wind around Gaara begins to pick up and the leaves multiply in quantity and circle around him even more.

Gaara looks up to see the white ninja standing on a branch; his hands show a special signal. "Katon – Leaf blade sphere," yells Suto-ma. The leaves around Gaara become razor sharp and form a ball trapping him inside.

Suddenly, all the blades compact into a tiny sphere on Gaara. Gaara gives a blood curdling scream and then all is silent. "Like I said, not so easy," the man in white says as he drops next to the green ball of blades.

The storm ninja admires his work and checks for any signs of movement. "Well, that was rather uneventful from the so-called Kazekage. I was hoping for more of a challenge. Hmph, I guess I will just have to take his girlfriend as my prize."

Suto-ma's eyes grow large as he sees the sphere cracking and sand pouring out the small holes. A dark voice emanates from the sphere, "You…will not…LAY A HAND ON HER!!" The sphere's cracks become larger and larger.

"What the hell?!" the white ninja exclaims as he jumps away just before the whole sphere explodes in a cloud of sand. The sand slowly returns to Gaara's body, but wraps around his left arm and shoulder.

Sakura stares at Gaara. Her eye growing wide at the site of her beloved's transformation and rage. "This is not good," the paralyzed medical ninja says to herself. "Gaara-kun's rage is tearing the seal apart. If this continues, he will be come full demon."

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up! This is important!" Sakura yells at her fallen comrade against the tree. The blonde ninja begins to stir and come to. "Oh man, what happened…and what is with Gaara?"

"Listen to me very carefully, Naruto," the strawberry ninja says with a serious look in her eyes. "Gaara's rage is slowly taking over and breaking the demon seal the 5th Hokage put on him. You need to finish this before the rage fully takes over."

Naruto looks at Sakura with a quizzical look. "What will happen if we don't stop this in time?" Sakura's eyes show a look of despair just thinking about it. "Well, if the seal is fully broken, Gaara will become a sand demon…"

"The normal side of Gaara will be buried by the rage and the sand demon will become irrational. The demon will not be able to tell the difference between friend or foe and just try to destroy everything in his path, I assume."

Naruto's ocean blue eyes grow hard as he grasps at his own seal-marked stomach. "I understand Sakura, but even if I am too late I am sure I can get him back to normal." Naruto now stands up, "I will do this for my friend and your beloved."

As Naruto disappears into the forest, Sakura takes a deep breath. "Naruto, do your best. Now I need to focus all my chakra so I can end this paralysis and do my part." The strawberry girl closes her eyes to concentrate.

Meanwhile, Gaara is staring at the white ninja with only death on his mind. The red-haired ninja fires pellets of sand at Suto-ma who leaps in the air to dodge them. "Hmph, looks like you just got uglier, not smarter," the cocky white ninja says.

Suto-ma looks down to see both of Gaara's arms extended - sand shooting out of them into the forest. "Who is the dumb one now?" Gaara asks as from opposite directions, two giant hands made of sand engulf the white ninja.

"DOUBLE SAND COFFIN!!" Gaara screams, and with that the white ninja is turned to a mound of white dust. The sand once again returns to Gaara's body, but some of it moves so that his whole upper body and left leg are covered in sand.

"Oh my, my," the purple ninja says as she appears before Gaara. "I must say that you are quite an impressive specimen, but now let's see just how you match up against a truly skilled ninja…"

Stay tuned for the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11 Victory?

Dokuyuku stands a mere few feet away from the enraged Kazekage, whose body is nearly covered in sand and demonic aura continues to grow. "So you ready to battle a truly skilled shinobi, sand brat?" asks the purple woman.

In a low booming voice Gaara responds, "The question is, lady, are you ready to battle someone like me?" The Kazekage then raises both of his arms at the purple ninja. In a flash, giant pillars of sand come flying out towards the enemy.

As the sand comes ever so closer to Dokuyuku, she just gives a little smirk and disappears from the line of fire. The sand just continues to go straight until it hits the trees in the distance. "What…where did she go," wonders Gaara.

Gaara then senses a presence and looks down to find the poisonous purple ninja crouched infront of the red-headed ninja with her arms extended at his chest. Dokuyuku looks up and smiles, "Too slow. Ninja art – Purple Sonic Blast!"

The force of the sonic wave released from Dokuyuku's hands is so great that Gaara goes flying backwards, driven through ten trees until he comes to a stop on the ground. "Well I am impressed," the purple woman says, "usually I sent them through thirty."

In the pile of rubble, Gaara slowly emerges. "Alright, you have officially ticked me off," he says as a small trail of blood drips down the corner of his lip. "Time to finish this off now before you really make me pissed."

Meanwhile, Sakura is seeing everything happening in front of her as she continues to neutralize the paralysis in her body. "Come on, Sakura," the strawberry blond says to herself. "I can finally move my upper body."

"Gaara is almost on the verge of completely snapping. Naruto, where are you at? What in the world are you waiting for, a written invitation?! Please hold on Gaara-kun, we are coming…" Sakura closes her eyes to focus on her task.

Gaara is now standing back up and makes a run at Dokuyuku, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, trying to land a blow that will enable him to use the sand coffin. Unfortunately, not one single attempt has succeeded.

As the purple female is dodging each kick and punch, Gaara's demeanor is growing more and more hostile. "You damn vile woman, why won't you go down?!" screams Gaara, his voice filled with more rage than before.

"Now what would be the fun in me falling when you are the one who is about to go down?" Dokuyuku comments. After that phrase the purple ninja lands a roundhouse heel kick to the top of Gaara's head that sends him crashing to the ground.

Dokuyuku then jumps to the top of the nearest tree as Gaara brings himself up to his knees. The purple ninja stares down at the battered Gaara and smiles, "It has been fun, but it is now time for you to say goodbye…forever."

The female ninja releases a large amount of violet pedals from her sleeves that begin to fall to the ground. She then gives a few hand-signs and utters the words "Ninja art – weapon replication jutsu strike."

All the pedals instantly poof into kunai with exploding tags attached to them. The weapons fly at Gaara with such speed that some cut the redhead's arms and legs as they fall to ground. Once they all land, they begin to spark….

The tags then explode in unison, engulfing Gaara in flame and sand. Sakura's eyes, once closed to focus on her medical jutsu, are now wide open in shock after hearing the blast. She looks over at the cloud and gives a scream, "NO!! GAARA-KUN!!"

Tears being form in the bottom of the strawberry blonde's eyes. "No, this can't be… we were to late… Gaara-kun… you, you can't be gone… I found that one thing that was missing…I cannot lose it again… not now…."

The tears begin to stream down her face, unable to hold back the sadness. "Gaara-kun, you can't leave me… I love you. Do you hear me!! I LOVE YOU GAARA-KUN!" Sakura's fist are pounding the ground, creating little craters.

Suddenly she hears a yell coming from the area of the blast. "Sakura…SAKURA-CHAN!" She looks over to see a giant ball of sand spinning in constant circle. "Gaara-kun!" she says to herself. "Thank goodness, he is alive."

The feel of relief does not last long as she senses something is terribly wrong. As she looks at the ball of sand, she begins to feel Gaara's spirit slowly diminishing. "This is not good. I need to free my legs quickly."

During the time of Sakura's revelation, Dokuyuku was looking down at the sphere of spinning sand as well. "Hmph, well I wonder what it will take to get rid of this little monster." Suddenly she feels a chill down her spin and a voice behind her.

"Well, the good thing is that you will never find out what it will take-ttebayo." The purple ninja turns her head just in time to see Naruto standing behind her with a shuriken rasengan in his hand thrusting towards her back.

"You have troubled my friends enough!! It is now time for you to say goodbye permanently!!" the blonde ninja screams as the rasengan tears into the purple ninja, sending her crashing to the ground where she gave her last breath.

Naruto drops down from the tree and walks over to the ball of sand, placing his hand on the top of his head. "Sorry it took me so long, but I knew she couldn't beat you Gaara and I had to wait for the right opportunity." There is no response from Gaara.

Naruto begins to look at the sphere. "Hey Gaara, you in there? You can come on out man, the battle is over. We are all safe." Naruto draws his face closer to the sphere to see if he can find his friend hidden beneath the sand.

Naruto's eyes grow wide at the vision he sees emerging from the sand. It isn't the usual face of his stoic pal, but rather a demonic face that give a bone shattering squeal. "Oh man," Naruto replies. "This cannot be good at all…"

Just as he finishes that sentence and hand shoots out from the ball, grabs the blonde ninja and sends him crashing into a nearby tree. Sakura's hears the sound, but continues to focus on being able to make her legs move again.

Naruto slowly gets up and shakes the cobwebs and looks over at the sphere. The sand stops spinning and explodes. As the dust begins to settle, Naruto sees a large creature emerging from the area. "Oh no, don't tell me… Gaara…"

The dust fully settles and standing before Naruto is Gaara, but unfortunately it is the fully awoken sand demon and not the friend and Kazekage he knew. The fully transformed Gaara takes a few steps towards Naruto and lets out a blood-curdling scream.

The force of the scream sends Naruto skidding back a few feet. Naruto stone blue eyes so a bit of fear in them now. "Damn it! I was too late…he has gone full demon. He doesn't know who I am…What can I do know…"

Stay tuned for the final chapter of the GaaSaku fanfic.


	12. Chapter 12 The Final Chapter

Naruto looks on as the demonic sand monster lets out another mighty roar. "He has totally lost control of himself." The blonde ninja then grabs at his own stomach and memories of the instances he lost control come flooding back.

Gaara then begins to randomly send sand blasts around the forest, destroying trees and boulders around the area. "I must stop him before he wrecks this whole area and heads to the village…but how?" Naruto then remembers back to a few years ago.

"Well maybe if I knock him out, the demon will be repressed. Here goes nothing…" Naruto puts his two fingers on each hand into a cross shape. MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!! Instantly over 100 clones surround Gaara.

Naruto and his clones move in to confront Gaara. The demonic sand Gaara sees them coming and easily destroys all the clones with a barrage of sand bullets and punches without a single one of them making a scratch on the monster.

Gaara now sees Naruto in the air with a rasengan in his hand. However, before Naruto can get close enough to make a strike, Gaara fires a flurry of sand bullets that nail the blonde ninja causing him to lose the rasengan in his hand and crash to the ground.

Naruto's slowly gets up, his own rage building up inside of him. His normal deep blue eyes are now flashing red and his fangs begin to show. "No, I can't let this happen," Naruto says to himself. "That is still Gaara… must not loose control either."

As Naruto controls his emotion and goes back to normal, the sand beast now stands before the blonde ninja, face to face. Gaara lets out a snarl and low growl before he grabs Naruto by the head and throws him across the forest and into a tree.

The blond ninja is cut in several places and he is holding his right arm, which appears to be broken. Gaara turns to face him and then extends his right arm to send a blast of sand at Naruto. "I – I can't move in time… am I going to die at the hands of my friend?"

Suddenly, a female voice is heard. "Gaara-kun!! Stop this now!" Naruto looks ahead to see Sakura, finally freed from the paralysis, standing between Naruto and the incoming sand blast. Sakura has her arms up to block the sand. "Sakura!! DON'T!!"

But before Naruto can even do anything the sand is too close to both of them. Naruto and Sakura close their eyes and lower their heads to prepare for the impact as the sand flows over them and Gaara's possessed body lets out another howl…

A few seconds pass and Naruto opens his eyes to realize that he has not been hit by the blast of sand. Naruto quick looks forward to see what has happened and his eyes grow wide in amazement to what he is seeing….

Sakura opens her own eyes to see a wall of sand a mere six inches away from her face. But for some reason the sand had split in two directions, like the parting of Red Sea and didn't harm Sakura or Naruto behind her. "Gaara-kun, you are still there aren't you?"

The sand retracts back into of the body of the demonic Gaara. The sand beast just stands still staring at the strawberry blonde and gives a low growl. A growl that almost in its tone is presenting a question like, "Do I know her for some reason?"

Sakura's eyes become focused and she looks back at Naruto. "Thanks for buying me time, Naruto. I can handle this now." The medical ninja begins to slowly walk towards the sand demon, placing her hands over the necklace on her chest.

"Gaara-kun," she says in a soft voice, "I know you are in there. It is me – Sakura. I know you are in there somewhere. Please remember…. Remember who you are… what we are… what we have together…please Gaara-kun, fight this…"

As Sakura walks closer, the rage in the sand beast is slowly diminishing. The body is still that of the sand demon, but the eyes begin to flash from the black and gold to the light blue eyes of the true Gaara and back to the demon eyes.

Sakura now stands a few feet away from the beast and releases her grip from the crystal in her necklace. "Do you remember this necklace Gaara-kun? You gave it to me back when we first started dating." The demon looks at it and gives a little whimper.

"You said that this way I will always have a piece of you with me. You were the person that helped me find that which was lost…the ability to love again. Right now I don't want just a piece of you, I want to have the whole Gaara back."

Tears begin to stroll down the cheeks of the strawberry blonde. "I know you can fight this…we can fight this, Gaara-kun. I-I love you too much to let you go. I want to be with you forever!! Gaara-kun, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!"

Sakura lunges forward and wraps her arms around the waist of the sand demon in front of her. The monster is frozen for a second and then lets out a loud howl and places his hands on Sakura's arms and squeezes firmly. "Ahh, ouch..." Sakura mutters.

Sakura then looks up at the face of the demon, which is still howling. As the demon's face finally looks down, she lifts herself up on her tip-toes and whispers "Gaara-kun…let's go home…I love you…" and then presses her lips to the sand demon's.

As their lips touch, the crystal in her necklace begins to glow a bright red color and suddenly the two are engulfed in another ball of sand. Naruto looks on and yells, "Sakura!" and runs towards the sphere with a kunai drawn.

Naruto gets within a few feet and stops as the ball of sand begins to dissipate and inside the sand he can see two figures. They are Sakura and Gaara, back to his original state, locked in a very passionate embrace, deep in a kiss.

Gaara finally releases the kiss and looks deep into Sakura's eyes. "So did you mean it when you said you want to be with me forever?" Sakura gives a little smile as she rests her head on his chest. "But of course, baka. You are my everything."

Gaara gives a smile and places a hand on Sakura's head. "Thank you, Sakura-chan…for saving me. I promise I will always be there for you." Gaara and Sakura hear a cough coming from Naruto's direction. The release their embrace and give a little blush.

"Well, now that everything is back to normal," Naruto says rubbing the back of his head, "let's go back to the village and celebrate." Gaara and Sakura nod in agreement and head back to the village, arm in arm……

Three years later…

The sun rises on another beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village as the Kazekage opens his eyes and looks out the window of the hotel. "Man, what a morning. Hey honey, time to get up," Gaara says as he rubs the shoulder of his wife.

Sakura moans a little, "Come on Gaara-kun, just five more minutes…please." Gaara gives a little smile, "I wish I could but we have that breakfast meeting with the Hokage and his family." Sakura rolls over and gives Gaara a warm embrace.

"Breakfast meeting? Don't you mean morning play date for our children?" Sakura says while giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek. "Ha ha, ok you got me…. This is more for the children than for ourselves. Now get dressed, we will be late."

The future of the Sand Village never looked so bright has it?? ^_^ Thanks for reading the GaaSaku fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
